User blog:OliverDuckandToad11/Top 10 Favourite Super Mario Odyssey Kingdoms
Hi everyone, I'm back with another blog, but this time it won't be about differences in Mario games, but it will be about my top 10 favourite kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey, which has also become one of the best Mario games of all time. All the kingdoms in the game were great, some were average, but there were some very good kingdoms which will be on the list here, here is the list of all my favourite kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey. #10: Lost Kingdom We'll start off with the Lost Kingdom. This was a very good kingdom, an island surrounded with poison water, the music that plays in this kingdom was catchy and peaceful for me and I liked the enemy Tropical Wiggler, I had lots of fun capturing this enemy, nice how the developers designed this enemy, the background also looks quite pretty, with the sunset background and the sun itself, shining right at the player's view. It was kind of annoying constantly falling into the poison, but everything else about the kingdom was great. I'd give this kingdom rating a 6.5/10 #9: Cap Kingdom Now we'll move onto the first kingdom of the game, the Cap Kingdom. This kingdom was also very good, good way to start off the story of the game, Mario lands in this ghostly-themed kingdom and meets up with Cappy, who then transform into Mario's cap, the music in this kingdom kind of reminds me of another game that I played so long ago, ahh the memories. The tower was also good, capturing the Frogs to jump to higher platforms, the music in the tower also reminds me of another game I played. There wasn't really much ghostly-themed elements in the kingdom, aside from the Bonneters, who acted like friendly ghosts and maybe the fog all around the kingdom would count. Also, I liked how they put the Cascade Kingdom in the background, they should've done that with all kingdoms, having the next kingdom being located somewhere in the background. The Paragoombas were also fun to capture, you can fly literally anywhere you want, though I do think that the developers should've put more effort into this kingdom. Overall, I'd give this kingdom rating a 7/10. #8: Luncheon Kingdom Next on the list is the Luncheon Kingdom. This kingdom was awesome, I like how it has pink lava in it and almost everything was food-themed, capturing the Lava Bubbles was fun, as you can travel through the lava anywhere you like, and get shot out of cannons to further parts of the kingdom. The large volcano was a very nice concept, you have to climb up there as a Lava Bubble and fight a hungry big pink bird by climbing up some pink stuff that it spits. The best thing about this course has got to be the Hammer Bros, great idea to have them wear chef hats and throw frying pans exclusively in this kingdom, I had lots of fun capturing these enemies, throwing pans at cheese blocks and at literally everything lol. What kinda bugged me though is me falling into the lava all the time, it is very easy to fall into the lava here. Overall, this is a great kingdom. I'd give this kingdom rating a 7.5/10. #7: Sand Kingdom Also now we have the Sand Kingdom. This kingdom was amazingly designed, with an inverted pyramid and some large ruins in the middle of the kingdom. The kingdom also has a village right in front of the starting point, nice how they textured the buildings, so detailed. The Tostarenans were kinda funny, the way they only seem to dance while playing with an instrument, like maracas, a guitar, and all sorts of stuff, another good thing is that there are Jaxi stops all over the map, where you can get a lift from a Jaxi and run literally anywhere, even in a maze that you cannot normally access without a Jaxi. Over in the corner of the course, we have a huge oasis where a Lakitu is fishing in a pond, I enjoyed this Power Moon mission, and I like capturing Lakitus, so much fun. The ruins though were the great thing about this kingdom personally, well-truly designed, capturing the Bullet Bills were fun, being able to speed them up and such. The 8-bit murals here were fun to traverse through, with all features from the original Super Mario Bros. for the NES, the inverted pyramid was fun to travel in too, as you have to capture Bullet Bills and travel through 8-bit sections, the boss of this course, Knucklotec was also a very fun boss to battle with, capturing its hands, so they launch back at him, too funny for me. Overall, I'd give this kingdom rating a 8/10. #6: Moon Kingdom Now we shall move onto the last main kingdom in the game, the Moon Kingdom. I like how this kingdom is set on the moon, very nice concept. The huge wedding hall was also a very well-designed building also, so was the interior, which was very-well modelled, the Underground Moon Caverns have to be my favourite for me. Yes, it does get annoying when you continuingly fall into lava, but here you are able to capture all sorts of enemies, like Parabones, Sherms, Chargin' Chucks and Banzai Bills, though the latter two enemies had to be the ones that I enjoyed capturing. As a Chargin' Chuck, you get to smash through rocks and as a Banzai Bill, you go faster then a normal Bullet Bill and can smash throw literally anything. This was a great kingdom, I'd rate this one a 8.5/10. #5: Wooded Kingdom Next up on this list is the Wooded Kingdom, probably the most detailed kingdom in the game, there are various areas in this kingdom, like the Deep Woods, the Iron Tower etc. The woods that you arrive on the Odyssey in are nice, the sun shining on it makes the woods look beautiful and the lack of music in that area. Then we open up with a huge iron tower with Steam Gardeners and a type of enemy called Uproot. Great how you can extend their legs, one of the best enemy ideas in the game. I always like to try and reach the top of the mountain in the kingdom, but if anyone doesn't know, the top of the iron tower in the kingdom is almost unable to be reachable, but you may see that if you capture Glydon, there is nothing up there. The Deep Woods was a nice area, very quiet with no music or sound at all, besides the T-Rex who walks all around the woods, that T-Rex frightened me to death at first when I first encountered it here. Overall, this kingdom is excellent, I'd rate this kingdom a 8.5/10. #4: Metro Kingdom Now it's time to move onto what we've all been waiting for, the Metro Kingdom, we all never know that there would ever be a Mario game that has a city-based world, but here we are. The Metro Kingdom was the first kingdom shown in the game's trailer, it hasn't changed really. The kingdom is filled with lots of tall buildings and such, besides we have the New Donk City Main Hall, I love trying to the top of the building and then jumping down onto the ground with a Motor Skooter. I also like how this kingdom has actual people as residents instead of residents who have to be based on a different creature, what the best thing about this kingdom is how they put Pauline as the mayor of New Donk City, we haven't seen her for a while, and the many references to the Donkey Kong series were great also, going all the way back from when Mario first debuted in a video game. The song "Jump Up, Super Star" has also become one of my favourite Mario songs of all time. Overall, this kingdom was just amazing, I'd rate this kingdom a 9/10. #3: Lake Kingdom If there is a place where you want to relax, then just come to the Lake Kingdom, you will get really relaxed when you swim in the water. This kingdom is amazing, the music played here is so beautiful and relaxing, one of the most beautiful pieces of music I've heard in a game ever. It is really fun swimming around in the water, especially as a Cheep Cheep, riding Dorrie's back is also fun. There is also a part with Lakitu where you can swim for fish just like in the Sand Kingdom, I enjoy all of these types of missions, very fun to do. The dome in the kingdom was also a nice concept with a statue in the middle of the interior, and the Lochlady residents here are also great, like how they had mermaids as residents in a water-themed kingdom. This kingdom was just so lovely, I'd give this kingdom rating a 9.5/10. #2: Cascade Kingdom Now here is where the game really started, let's just push the Cap Kingdom out of the way and come to see the Cascade Kingdom, even though this was the second kingdom of the game, it has some very nice features such as a huge dinosaur fossil atop the waterfall, the historical-theme of the kingdom and its inclusion of dinosaurs, we've never seen a dinosaur-themed world since we saw Dinosaur Land in Super Mario World. The music that plays in the kingdom was also a very nice piece of music, as this was the music we heard in the first Super Mario Odyssey trailer, albeit remixed a little. I liked capturing the Chain Chomps in this kingdom, making them charge at other Chain Chomps, including their bigger varieties and at rock walls causing them to break apart, though the Burrbos in this kingdom were annoying, the boss of this kingdom, Madame Broode and her pet, Chain Chompikins was a fun battle, making the Chain Chompikins charge at Madame Broode's face, just couldn't stop me from laughing. Overall, this kingdom is excellent, that is why it fits here on the number 2 spot on my list. I'd rate this kingdom a 9.5/10. #1: Seaside Kingdom Dadadadadada!!! Now here we are on the top spot on the list, the Seaside Kingdom. This kingdom was just absolutely amazing, the music that plays in the course and all the elements used here, playing through this kingdom actually made me want to go for a swim myself. The boss battle against Mollusque-Lanceur was fun, having to capture a Gushen and squirt water on its lava-filled head. Speaking of the Gushen, this has to be the enemy that I enjoy capturing, you can shoot yourself up into the air and shoot yourself sideways, there is also a glitch that you can do with the Gushen where you can travel through the kingdom out of bounds. Though after defeating Mollusque-Lanceur, the sky will change to a sunset-setting and the water on the fountains will start to shoot up, this has to be one of the most beautiful settings I've ever seen in my life, I also enjoy shooting up the fountain pipes and onto the tall tower. This kingdom is my favourite one in the entire game. This kingdom would definitely receive a 10/10. Okay, so that's the end of my list, hope you enjoy reading this, and these are the kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey that I like the most, if you disagree, then that's fine, I have my own opinion and so do you. That is it for now! Category:Blog posts